mastiffbookfandomcom-20200216-history
Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff VII: Zecoran
"Friendship blessing! With the resurrection of Pocket Kingdom's prized Princess Ava, a magical force has been spread across the land. However, when the winged guards discover a remote island emitting a beam to counter its effects, worry is caused amongst the higher ups of Pocketville. Ava sends Danny and William to investigate, little knowing of the consequences of their actions, past and future..." - Blurb Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff VII: Zecoran, or Mastiff Book VII ''or simply ''Mastiff VII, is the seventh book in the series and the third in the Sequel Quadrilogy. It was announced in late 2016 with a set release of 2017. The book however, went into development in January 2018, with the confirmed title Zecoran, but stopped after some time, and development was cancelled. It was confirmed again in late 2019, and released on December 29th. The Zecorans, ancient magic practioncers, are working against Pocket Kingdom to bring an uprising. The kingdoms greatest heroes must band together to face this threat. Plot Three weeks later, Danny and William are sent by Princess Ava to investigate a remote island projecting a beam which is countering the friendship blessing, that was discovered by the winged guards. They arrive on the island and are greeted by pitchfork wielding hyenas, the leader of which called Zeco, and immediately notice how suspicious the place is; unfriendly citizens, dishevelled buildings, and odd demeanour. William and Zeco discuss the beam, and Zeco tells him that they are a tribe called the Zecorans and do not wish for outside forces to intervene. When William and Danny check out the beam for themselves, the Zecorans attack them, and William holds them off with the blue Friendship heart and calls in assistance from the winged guards. The winged guards help the dogs escape, but Zeco kills one of them, named Drew. While escaping, a hyena briefly steals William's Friendship heart but William easily recovers it. Back in Pocketville, Ava initiates a royal guard meeting with William, Danny, Magic, Kate, Meela and Balloon, where they draw the reluctant conclusion to raid the island and arrest Zeco. Ava reveals that the Zecorans appear to be following in the footsteps of ancient dark magic practioners, and tells them of a war her ancestors fought which resulted in their victory and cessation of the Black Heart, which channels dark magic. After a funeral is held for Drew, Ava publicly announces their decision, and the kingdom gather at the magic fountain to see off the winged guards and Pocket Kingdom military. They report back to the public that the island is empty and the beam is off, confusing everybody. A thunder storm randomly commences and lightning begins striking everywhere, Ava being struck. The royal guards retrieve Ava and take shelter in the palace as the rest of the citizens run. Magic and William use the power of all three Friendship hearts to help Ava heal, who deduces that the Zecorans are manipulating dark magic. Ava is able to use her Friendship heart to hold off the storm. The Zecorans hijack the magic fountain's speakers and announce their plan to take Pocket Kingdom by force, the previous storm being a warning. Ava announces to the entire kingdom that they are now at war, causing mass chaos. The military begin to enlist volunteers, and Danny is distraught at all the sudden turn of events. While talking to Danny, Ava receives a message on her wrist communicator, which says "I'm back" in the familiar voice of her twin sister Eva, who hasn't been heard from in three years. Shocked, Ava and Danny race to where the Dark Heart is kept, and to their horror, discover it stolen. Trivia *This is the first book in the series since ''IV: A Mastiff Hope ''to be entirely in black ink. Category:Books